


Nighttime Fantasies and Quiet Admissions

by ArielSakura



Series: Five Times Harry Didn't Notice Dean & Seamus & the One Time He Did [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, I Solemnly Swear There's Plot Somewhere, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentions of Truth & Dare, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Harry Potter, POV Dean Thomas, Seamus Sets Fire To Everything, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25708324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArielSakura/pseuds/ArielSakura
Summary: Dean has realised his feelings for Seamus for months now. He's in love with him. There's no other explanation. Content to let things remain as they are (and just wank to the image of his best mate every night) Dean says nothing.That all changes the night Seamus sets fire to his bed.Harry - oblivious as ever - notices nothing when he walks in on them the next morning.
Relationships: Seamus Finnigan/Dean Thomas
Series: Five Times Harry Didn't Notice Dean & Seamus & the One Time He Did [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1864501
Comments: 10
Kudos: 198





	Nighttime Fantasies and Quiet Admissions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SonnenFlower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, SonnenFlower!! I hope you have a really awesome day and that this fic brightens things up for you!! <3
> 
> Thank you to noxsoulmate for betaing this fic!! Especially because you did it without tea!!! <3

Dean shut the curtains around his four-poster bed. It was late and he and Seamus had been up talking most of the night like always.

Ever since they had started at Hogwarts, he and Seamus had been close. To start with, it had been a necessity; Harry had clung to Ron and the two of them always got into so much trouble, and Neville had been scared enough of his own shadow that it made it hard to have a conversation with him.

Things were a little different now in their sixth year. Harry and Ron were still as tight as ever, but Neville had started to come out of his shell. Though he seemed to favour the company of his plants rather than people, he made an effort to hang out with them sometimes. 

But Dean and Seamus…

They were the best of friends, they told each other everything, and the only time they had ever fought was when he had dated Ginny for those few short weeks last year – and even then, they hadn’t really fought, Dean thought, as he slipped under the sheets. Seamus had just ignored him for a while. Which Dean understood. After all, he had ignored Seamus as well while he had tried to come to terms with a realisation about himself.

Namely, that he was in love with his best friend.

He didn’t know when it had started. These feelings for Seamus. But he remembered the night they had become clear. He had been lying in bed, pants around his ankles, just his sheet over his body, heavy silencers on his curtains and one hand around his cock.

His usual wank fantasies weren’t anything special. Despite his artistic talents, he didn’t need much of an image to get off. He usually just pictured a warm mouth, his hand on someone’s arse and that was about it. He didn’t spend a lot of time getting off. Didn’t make a production out of it like he knew Seamus liked to, - it was something that had come out one night after way too much firewhiskey and a really odd game of truth and dare which was really more like truth, and I-Dare-You-To-Tell-Me. 

To him, it was a perfunctory task. Something that he needed to do once in a while when he was feeling too keyed up to sleep. 

But that night, only a few months ago, things had changed. He had been fisting himself like usual, late in the night – sure that everyone else was sleeping by now - his thumb rubbing over the head of his cock... when he had heard a low groan come from Seamus’ bed.

Dean’s head had whipped to the side as if he would be able to see Seamus through two layers of heavy curtain. He hadn’t - but that hadn’t stopped his mind from suddenly supplying him with filthy images of what Seamus might have been up to right at that moment. He had pictured him in all manner of positions, until he envisioned Seamus on his knees, shoulders pressed into the bed. Face twisted to the side as he used both hands to bring himself off. One around his leaking cock and the other twisting his fingers in his hole. Between one blink and the next, Dean had pictured his cock driving into Seamus’ body, his thick cock parting the freckled creamy white skin that covered the firm muscles that made up Seamus’ arse.

That had been all he’d needed and it was as if his orgasm had been  _ yanked _ from him, he came that hard. He had spurted all over his chest instead of the usual mess he made in his hand or on his stomach and he had lain there panting afterwards. His mind blissfully blank until his eyes flung open and he realised who he had just fantasised about. He had promised himself then that he would never do that again. No matter how good it felt.

He had broken that promise every night since.

Dean sighed and settled into his pillows, trying to find a comfortable position. It had taken him a while to come to grips with the guilt it brought on. Especially when Seamus himself had no idea what his smirk now did to Dean’s insides. When he didn’t know the way Dean’s skin burned whenever Seamus touched him casually on the shoulder, or the hip, or his hand when he towed him along in some direction. When he didn’t know the way he made Dean’s muscles tremble whenever he looked in his direction. The way his stomach leapt whenever Seamus smiled at him…

But Seamus was straight, or at least Dean assumed he was. He had never indicated otherwise and he had taken Lavender Brown to the Yule Ball, even though they  _ had _ both admitted they’d only gone as friends.

Dean growled to himself. It was thoughts like that which twisted him up. Made him have hope when he was behind the privacy of his curtains.

He threw his head back into his pillow a few times, chastising himself before he sighed and reached for the lubricant he kept inside his extra pillowcase. He slid his hand beneath the waistband of his pyjamas and began to stroke himself, his eyes fluttering shut as he lost himself to the familiar fantasy. Sometimes he varied it; sometimes Seamus would be on his back or straddling his cock, sometimes he even imagined what it would be like for Seamus to take  _ him. _ But invariably, he always came back to that first fantasy. Imagining the way his hands would splay across Seamus’ hips. The way Seamus would groan, the way Dean’s cock would sink into-

There was a sudden sliding sound that signalled his curtains being opened and like lightning, Dean’s hand leapt off his cock and he sat up. Scrambling for the bedsheets to cover himself. Thanking all the gods that there was no moon tonight and that there was very little light.

But even with the scant light, Dean would know the outline of that body anywhere.

“Seamus?” he hissed quietly, “what are you doing?”

“Budge over,” Seamus said in answer and began to climb into Dean’s bed beside him.

“What?! No! Seamus-“

“I accidentally set my bed on fire. Stupid  _ Lumos  _ spell,” Seamus grumbled out, “I need a place to sleep.”

Dean’s mind refused to process his words for a moment, but then his nose registered the smell of burnt fabric, and he sighed.

“Well, you can’t sleep here!”

“Why not?” Seamus asked, one knee on the edge of Dean’s bed, “Where else am I supposed to sleep?”

Dean floundered for a moment, “I don’t know! Go talk to McGonagall!”

“I’ll just end up in detention again! If I don’t say anything, maybe I’ll get lucky and the house-elves will just fix it and not tell anyone. Now come on,” Seamus added, poking Dean in the side. “Move over.”

“Seamus-” he began.

“ _ Dean, _ ” Seamus replied, cutting him off, “come on, we’re mates. It’ll be fine. It’s just one night.”

_ Just one night before you never speak to me again.  _ Dean thought.

Sighing, Dean shuffled over as far as he could. Trying to put as much space between them as he could. Which turned out to be none as Seamus climbed in and wiggled about to get comfortable. His leg pressed up against Dean’s entire side. His shoulder to his foot burned from such close proximity.

“See?” Seamus spoke, his voice so close it sent goosebumps up Dean’s neck. “Nothing to worry about.”

“Yeah,” Dean answered, swallowing thickly.  _ Except for the fact that I’m still as hard as a rock and it’s not going to go anywhere with you right next to me. _

There was a stretched silence between them and it only seemed to grow bigger and more intense as it wore on.

“Dean,” Seamus said quietly, “if you’re really not okay with this I’ll go sleep on the couch in the common room or something.”

Dean blew out the breath he had been holding and forced himself to relax, knowing that Seamus wouldn’t be able to sleep if he went to the common room. Seamus was the kind of person that couldn’t sleep unless it was pitch black and the fire that the house-elves kept banked at this time of the year would prevent him from getting any rest.

“No, it’s fine. Stay.”

“Thanks, man,” Seamus said as he rolled onto his side, his hand coming up to pat Dean’s shoulder, his breath whispering over Dean’s neck as he bid him goodnight.

Dean acknowledged him with a little grunt and tried to will down his still throbbing erection. Closing his eyes he tried to think of the unsexiest things he could imagine. Professor McGonagall and Filch, flobberworms, Snape’s legs.

But none of it worked in the face of Seamus’s warm, even breaths against his neck. The warmth of his hand on Dean’s shoulder. The weight of his knee against Dean’s leg…

He had to switch tactics. Maybe he could bore himself to sleep by recalling all the colours he could from one end of the spectrum to the other. Starting with reds, he made it all the way to tangerine before Seamus shifted minutely, his hand on Dean’s shoulder tightening, his body pressing a little closer...

Dean felt like he was going to explode.

He pushed his head back into the pillow and stifled the groan that wanted to erupt from his chest. But it only made Seamus shift again. His head rubbed against the pillow to find a more comfortable position and inadvertently, his nose brushed lightly against Dean’s throat.

Dean inhaled a long breath through his nose and tried again.

He made it to cerulean this time, hope flaring that maybe he could get through this night with his friendship intact... when Seamus – who he thought had fallen to sleep – whispered his name.

“Dean?” His voice was soft, husky, and uncertain.

His Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat.

“Yeah?”

“Can I… can I tell you something?” he asked, his voice still a whisper and causing all the little hairs on Dean’s neck to stand up.

“You can tell me anything,” Dean whispered back, suddenly unwilling to break the fragile tension between them.

He heard Seamus swallow, the sound almost abnormally loud in the darkness behind his curtains.

“I don’t want things to get weird between us though. I don’t want to ruin what we have.”

“You’re my best friend, Seamus, there’s nothing you could say that would ruin that.”

He felt Seamus nod, his nose brushing lightly against Dean’s neck again. 

“Okay. Well, I love you.”

Dean froze. His hands tightened in the comforter and his heart began to pound.

“What?” he managed to croak out.

“I-”

Seamus was cut off from whatever it was he had been about to say, maybe  _ repeat,  _ by Dean scrambling up from the covers and searching frantically for his wand. By the time he was kneeling on the mattress and casting a  _ lumos _ spell to light the interior of his bed, Seamus had sat up, pushing himself against the headboard, one leg out of the covers and looking as though he was about to flee.

Dean’s hand shot forward and grabbed his wrist.

_ “What?” _ he repeated.

“Nothing, don’t worry, forget I said anything, I’m going to go-“

“ _ Don’t, _ ” Dean demanded and he knew his voice had gone all hard and weird, but he couldn’t help it, he couldn’t think. There was no way Seamus had just said what he’d said.

“What did you say?” he pressed, working to keep his voice low and level this time.

Seamus stared at the bed curtains for a long moment, but Dean waited him out. He had always been the more patient one out of the two of them.

Suddenly, Seamus’ chin came up stubbornly and he swung his head around to look at Dean.

“I said ‘I love you’, okay? I have done for feckin’ ever-”

If Seamus had been planning on saying anything else, he would have to remember it later because Dean cut him off by pressing their lips together.

It wasn’t exactly perfect, the angle was wrong, Dean’s neck was craned uncomfortably from his position on his hands and knees, Seamus - in his surprise - had fallen back a little until he regained some equilibrium and then he leant in, his mouth opened beneath Dean’s and his tongue slid over Dean’s bottom lip as they tried to find a rhythm. Seamus tasted of the caramel chocolates they had shared as they’d finished their charms homework and there was a lingering hint of smoke around him that never failed to pleasantly invade Dean’s senses.

Dean lifted his hand from the bed and placed it on Seamus’ neck. Breaking them apart for only a moment, he grinned as Seamus chased his lips, reconnecting them with an impatient sound. In return, Dean shuffled forward until he was sitting in Seamus’ lap. The guttural groan Seamus let out as he settled his weight went straight through him and his cock - which had only just started to go down - began to swell again.

Seamus’ hands settled on Dean’s thighs and gripped them hard, as though he couldn’t believe this was real. That it was happening and Dean was inclined to agree. Never had he thought this would be a possibility for the two of them. He pulled back with a gasp, needing the air and he gazed into Seamus’ warm grey eyes. This close, Dean could see small green flecks in them.

They stared at each other, panting slightly until Seamus’ tongue flicked out to wet his bottom lip.

“Dean?” he asked softly, his hands clenching softly on Dean’s thighs.

Dean swallowed and cleared his throat, “I think our friendship is done for -” Seamus’ eyes began to grow wide but before he could begin to panic, Dean added, “- because I’m in love with you too.”

The biggest, happiest grin he had ever seen on Seamus began to spread across his face and Dean couldn’t help but smile back nervously. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah.” 

Seamus surged up at his confirmation, locking their lips together once more as his arms came up around Dean’s back, pulling him down further into his lap. Their height difference didn’t seem to bother Seamus as he stretched up into the kiss, and Dean eagerly leaned down into him.

Dean let his hands roam over Seamus’ muscled back. Those who didn’t know the Irishman well would never have realised how  _ fit _ Seamus was underneath his robes. Not many people knew that Seamus kept a bludger under his bed and that he practised with it most days. In fact, the only one who knew was Dean.

He slipped his hands beneath Seamus’ pyjama top, splaying his fingers across his smooth back. Content to just feel skin upon skin.

Seamus appeared to feel the same way as his hands shifted to grip the bottom of the soft shirt Dean normally slept in and began to slide it up his body. Their kiss broke briefly as he pulled it over Dean’s head and Dean grinned down at him, before undoing enough buttons on Seamus’ top to do the same.

Both shirtless now, Dean connected their lips again. Moaning softly as he brushed against Seamus’ heated skin. He shivered as Seamus’ hands smoothed over him, brushing along his back, his sides, down over his thighs, and up, up to brush over his erection.

He gasped into Seamus’ mouth, and his hips rocked up instinctively. They pulled back minutely, their lips still touching, their noses brushing and Dean opened his eyes to look down into Seamus’.

“This okay?” Seamus whispered, and Dean nodded fervently.

“Yeah, fuck yeah,” he said emphatically, grinding his hips down to find that Seamus was as hard as he was.

Seamus groaned and flicked his tongue out to slide over Dean’s bottom lip. He thrust up a little with his hips, hindered by Dean’s weight and his position, but his hand delved below the waistband of Dean’s trousers and Dean almost choked and came right there as Seamus’ calloused hand wrapped around his length.

“Shay,” he groaned, right before sinking back into the kiss.

His hips began to rock almost frantically, the heat of Seamus’ cock beneath him spurring him to try and provide some sort of relief for him too. Seamus’ hand worked him over with less finesse than enthusiasm but it was the best hand job in the world in Dean’s eyes. Seamus’ speed increased and Dean soon felt that familiar rising tide as his balls drew close to his body. His release came with a low drawn out groan into Seamus’ mouth and his body slumped against Seamus’.

“Fuck, Shay- I-” Dean shuddered and leant his forehead against Seamus as he let him go and rubbed his hand clean on Dean’s trousers.

Seamus chuckled, and Dean struggled to open his eyes but when he did, he was met with a soft smile from Seamus.

“Just give me a minute,” Dean murmured, “and I’ll return the favour.”

“You don’t have too-” Seamus began.

“If you think for one minute that I don’t want to get my hands and other parts all over you then you’re very wrong.”

“Other parts?” Seamus asked with a grin, his eyes flicking down to where Dean’s cock still lay outside his pyjamas. It twitched in a valiant attempt to rally.

Dean huffed with laughter, “Well, he might need a little while.”

Seamus hummed and pressed his lips to Dean’s. “Promise?” he murmured against them.

Dean rocked back and searched Seamus’ face, “You want that?”

Seamus looked back at him steadily, “I want  _ you _ , Dean. But yeah, I want you in me too.  _ Fuck _ , I want that. But if you’re not read-”

Dean cut him off again in a way that was fast becoming familiar and they stayed like that for a while. Eventually, Dean knelt up breaking the kiss and began to shuffle them both down the bed. He started to kick his trousers off, and Seamus helped him get them past his hips, leaning up to press kisses against Dean’s shoulder. 

Dean resisted the urge to shiver and reached one hand back to wrest his trousers from around his ankles. He used the dirtied garment to clean the rest of his orgasm from his skin and then reached for the waistband of Seamus’ pants. His eyes met Seamus’ and he waited for his eager nod before he unceremoniously ripped them off. 

Seamus laughed. 

“Eager much?” 

Dean tugged the last of Seamus’ pants from around his ankle, and almost threw himself back up to lay across Seamus’ body, revealing in the feel of their naked skin pressing together. 

“I dunno,” Dean said softly, “part of me still feels like this is a dream.”

Seamus smiled at him, lazy and slow and fond. His hand trailed over Dean’s side, down his back, over the curve of arse and - pinched. Hard. 

“Hey!” Dean exclaimed. 

Seamus grinned, “not a dream.”

Dean shook his head and pressed his lips to Seamus’ again, mostly to hide the ridiculous grin he must be wearing. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against Seamus’. 

“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t dream about this every night,” he said truthfully, glad that his skin would hide the majority of his embarrassment.

But the way Seamus’ hand brushed against his cheek, Dean suspected he knew it was there.

“ _ Every _ night, huh?”

Dean shrugged, trying to act nonchalant even though the pounding of his heart could probably be heard from London. 

Seamus' hand ran up his side and caused little shivers to race across his skin and the mischievous grin Dean had loved since first year flitted into place. 

“Is  _ that _ why you were so tense when I first climbed in?”

Dean rolled his eyes and instead of punching Seamus in the arm like he usually did when he teased him, Dean shifted his hips forward instead, increasing the friction on Seamus’ erection. 

He grinned as Seamus sucked in a breath between his teeth. 

“Don’t be a prat,” Dean said with a grin. 

“Hmm, you love me anyway,” Seamus said and they both paused. 

It was something Seamus always said, whenever Dean called him out on his shit, or a wanker, or a tosser, and Dean would always roll his eyes and shake his head in amusement and Seamus would get right back to whatever pain in the arse thing he was doing. 

But this time... this time, Dean felt a smile slowly creep across his face. It started in the corner of his mouth, and slowly stretched his lips, it lifted his cheeks and crinkled his eyes. He could  _ feel  _ them sparkling as he looked down at Seamus, shirtless in his bed, sandy blond hair roughly mussed and head pressed into the Gryffindor red pillow behind him, lips swollen from their heated kisses. It was an image Dean wanted to capture with his paints and then  _ never  _ show anyone. 

“Yeah,” he said quietly, “Yeah, I do.” 

And with that, he leant back down and sealed his mouth over Seamus’. He pressed their bodies together and slid his hand down between them, gripping Seamus’ erection. He wrapped his hand around it and began to stroke slowly. He could feel his own cock try to swell again, twitching valiantly from where he pressed it against Seamus’ thigh.

Seamus tipped his head down, breaking the kiss, “Dean,” he panted, “please- I want-”

“What do you want?” Dean asked, kissing his way over Seamus's cheek, down his jaw, to suck beneath his jawbone. 

“Deeean,” Seamus groaned, “Please, I want- you.”

“How?” Dean asked, trailing his tongue up to Seamus’ ear, how do you want me? You want me to wank you? Blow you?”

“Fuck me,” Seamus gasped. 

Dean froze and pulled back, his eyes finding Seamus’ grey ones again. 

“Fuc- you sure?”

Seamus nodded, “Yeah, unless, I mean, do you wanna?”

Dean nodded furiously, reconnecting them for one last desperate kiss before he rolled Seamus over tugging him to his knees. He sucked in a breath at the sight so like his fantasies. Seamus shifted - nervous he supposed, at being so exposed to Dean, - wanting to quell that emotion, wanting Seamus to feel safe, even revered, Dean began running his hands reverently over Seamus’ back, over his arse and soon Seamus was quivering under his touch, his erection heavy beneath him. 

“Do-” Seamus began, “do you know the spells?” 

Dean started nodding, his eyes fixed hungrily on Seamus.

“Dean?” Seamus asked, his head turning to look over his shoulder.

Dean’s eyes snapped up, and he realised Seamus wouldn’t have seen him answer. “Yeah, Shay, yeah I know the spells.” 

He didn’t recognise his voice, it was low and husky, raw in a way he hadn’t heard before and it seemed to have an effect on Seamus as he dropped his head and groaned. His hands fisting in the pillow above him. 

Dean reached again for his wand, fumbling it a little as his nerves made themselves known. He was about to have sex.  _ With Seamus.  _ He was about to fuck Seamus. Gods, he never thought this day would come. 

He rubbed Seamus’ arse, trying to soothe himself but from the way Seamus pushed his hips into his palm, he knew he wasn't the only one that was nervous. 

“I’ll go slow, alright? And if you want to stop, just tell me, okay?”

He felt Seamus relax a little, saw his muscles loosen and he nodded. 

“Yeah, alright,” Seamus said, voice a little breathless in what Dean hoped was anticipation more than nerves. 

Dean shuffled forward on his knees, spreading Seamus’ legs in the process and revealing more of him to Dean’s gaze. He let the tip of his wand fall against Seamus’ crease, close to where Dean would sink himself into and his cock began to swell, slowly filling with blood as his heart began to pound again. He wet his lips and gently murmured the spells he had learned recently from a well worn book he had found tucked away in the corner of the library. 

Seamus shivered beneath his hand and Dean threw his wand aside when he saw a glint of wetness appear. Slowly, he placed his other hand on Seamus' leg. Slowly drawing it up to give Seamus some warning and also to give himself an extra second to mentally prepare. He ran his hand over the swell of Seamus’ muscled cheek and then without too much hesitation, brushed it over Seamus’ pucker. 

Seamus moaned softly and the little jerk of his hips encouraged Dean to go further. He slid his finger back over it and pressed down, inhaling sharply as his finger was almost immediately sucked in up to the first knuckle. Testing it, Dean soon became transfixed with the way his finger moved in and out, the heat from Seamus’ body, the tight grip of his walls, the way his arse seemed to pulse around him as he moved. 

Even more intriguing was the way Seamus’ hips moved as he worked. The way he pushed back against Dean’s hand when he slid in, each time a little faster, until he shifted his other hand to splay across Seamus’ lower back. Holding him in place as he began to tease another finger at Seamus’ entrance. The way Seamus groaned as he began to slide it in was like music to Dean’s ears. 

Soon, Dean began twisting his fingers inside Seamus. Pressing his fingers in as far as he could get them, he twitched his fingertips and Seamus jolted and gasped suddenly and Dean almost pulled out in surprise before he realised just what he had done. With a grin, he pressed in again and repeated the gesture. 

“Fuuuuck, Dean,” Seamus groaned, “Please- Wanna - you inside-” 

Dean looked down at his cock, noting how it was more than ready to go again. He debated whether or not to use another finger though - the book hadn’t really said and Dean was yet to be brave enough to do it to himself. 

“Do you want me to put another-”

He didn’t get to finish his question before Seamus was shaking his head. “No,  _ fuck- _ I like the feeling, the burn, I’m used to it, put it in, Dean.”

Dean’s vision tinted with red and he felt a growl rumble in his chest. “Used to it?” he asked, his fingers twisting up once more and causing Seamus to curse and moan at the same time. 

Seamus lifted his head up to look back at him. “Are you- are you jealous?” he asked, laughing a little. 

Dean just glared at him, chest still rumbling. 

“Merlin, you are,” he dropped his head and pushed back into Dean’s hand as he thrust his fingers in once more. “The only thing you need to be jealous of Dean, is in my bedside drawer. I’ve never been with any other bloke. Any _ one _ else.” 

There was a hint of bitterness in Seamus’ tone and Dean realised it was about Ginny. He would have to deal with that later, make sure Seamus knew it hadn’t gone further than a little bit of kissing and over the sweater groping before he realised it wasn’t for him. 

Pushing her aside for now - he didn’t want his cock to wilt before he got a chance to use it - he withdrew his fingers and grabbed for his wand again, he summoned his lube, too eager to spend time searching for it in the sheets.

He shuffled forward and the tip of his cock pressed against Seamus’ entrance. Briefly, he bit his lip before asking, “you sure?”

“ _ Yes, _ ” Seamus groaned, pressing back enough that the head of Dean’s cock slipped into him. 

Unprepared, Dean made a sort of wounded sound and jerked his hips, sliding more than halfway in. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean gasped, and Seamus echoed him almost exactly. 

Gathering all his wherewithal to  _ not come right there _ , Dean slowly inched the rest of the way inside. When he was pressed as far as he could go, his groin flush against Seamus, tight arse, he paused, panting as if he had run a marathon. He leant over Seamus, covering him completely with his body so that his mouth was somewhere close to Seamus’ ear. Thankful for once that he was so much taller than his love. 

“I might not have always known - took me a while to realise - but you’ve always been the only one for me.” 

Seamus sucked in a breath and cocked his head to the side. Not far - Dean could only see one grey eye, the side of his nose, and only half of his smile - but as they caught each other’s gaze, he smiled at Seamus, kissed his shoulder, and began to move. 

Watching as Seamus closed his eyes at the sensation and dropped his head onto his forearms was a sight Dean would remember for the rest of his life. He was sure of it. 

He pulled himself up, shifting back, his hands sliding over Seamus’ body in a way he had always dreamed of doing. He settled back on his knees, and watched the way his cock thrust into the hot, tight passage of Seamus’ body. It was everything he had ever fantasised about. It was amazing. Seamus felt incredible, he looked fantastic,  _ they  _ looked fantastic. But as Dean pulled back, and thrust in again, he realised there was something missing, something… It wasn’t right. He couldn’t see Seamus... he  _ needed _ to see Seamus. 

He pulled out, all the way, slid his hands down Seamus’ legs and flipped him onto his back.

“Dean?” Seamus asked. 

But Dean was already maneuvering into a new position, pushing in between Seamus’ legs and lining himself up again. He met Seamus’ eyes as he entered him again, and this was it, this was better.  _ This _ was what he wanted. 

“Needed to see you,” he murmured, and Seamus smiled almost bashfully, a red glow heating his cheeks as Dean looked down at him. 

Their eyes were locked, and Dean began to move slowly again, cataloguing every expression that crossed Seamus’ face. Every hitch in his breath. Every flutter of his eyelashes. Every little sound that Dean was able to wrest from him. 

“Fuck-” Seamus groaned, and he sounded so wrecked that Dean shuddered, “I’m so close, Dean.”

Dean nodded and rolled his hips. His hand slid up the bed, seeking one of Seamus’ and he linked their fingers together in a tight grip. Needing that to ground himself as he hooked his other arm under Seamus’ knee, bringing it up higher and eliciting a new kind of groan from Seamus as he thrust in again. 

“ _ Dean!”  _ Seamus cried out as he clenched down. 

Dean gasped as his second orgasm came roaring through him, taking him completely by surprise. He had been so caught up in Seamus that he hadn’t realised he had been so close, that it had been building steadily since he had first joined with Seamus. He looked down, ready to move to bring Seamus to his own orgasm, but Seamus’ tightened the grip he had on Dean’s hand and Dean saw why when he spied the thick pearly ropes, evidence of Seamus’ orgasm, across his stomach. 

“You came just from that?” Dean asked voice awed. 

Seamus rolled his eyes fondly, “Don’t go getting a big head now.”

Dean squeezed their hands again, and Seamus relented, his smile just as fond as the eye roll. “Yeah, I did. It was pretty feckin’ awesome.”

Dean hummed and leant up to kiss Seamus properly. Leisurely taking his time, before pulling out of him altogether. Seamus winced and fumbled in the sheets for Dean’s wand. He mumbled a few words under his breath and Dean felt the sticky result from their activity evaporate off his skin with barely more than a tingle. 

“You’re good at those,” Dean said. 

Seamus shrugged, “Bit of practice, you know?”

Dean snorted and wriggled around on the bed, straightening out the sheets and blankets that had been kicked down and tangled at the foot of his bed. He turned on his side facing Seamus and tugged him down beside him when he didn’t move. 

“Er, so, hi,” Seamus said hesitantly. 

Dean cracked a grin, “Hi.”

“So what now?” Seamus asked.

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. “You mean, what happens after we professed our apparently mutual secret love for each other and had amazingly mindblowing sex?”

Seamus snorted, “Well, when you put it like that…”

Dean shuffled closer, sliding his arms around Seamus. “Well, I was thinking that maybe I could go to sleep with my boyfriend? And then maybe when we wake up tomorrow... he might go on a date with me to Hogsmeade?”

Seamus beamed at him. “Sounds like you put the kneazle out for the milk there, but yeah, I think he’d be into that.”

Dean grinned back at him. “Good.” He leant in closer and they kissed again before settling onto the pillows. 

Seamus handed Dean his wand and after he cancelled the _Lumos_ spell that hung above them, they fell asleep in each other's arms. 

~*~*~*~*~*~ Seamus & Dean ~*~*~*~*~*~

Dean woke the next morning to find that during the night, he had rolled onto his back and Seamus had sprawled across his chest like he was a giant teddy. He looked down the bed, and their legs appeared to be so tangled together, he wasn’t sure if they would be able to  _ dis _ entangle them. 

So instead of getting up like he would any other morning, Dean lay back into the pillows and watched Seamus sleep. He trailed his fingertips up and down the bulge of Seamus’ bicep and studied his face as he slept. Eventually, Seamus’ breathing changed and he stretched. It seemed to be the stretch that woke him up though as he instantly jolted in Dean’s arms, evidently surprised at where he was. He looked up into Dean’s face and to put the worry that was building in Seamus’ eyes at rest, Dean picked up Seamus’ hand from where it lay on his chest and brought it to his lips. 

“Morning,” he said quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace of the moment. 

Seamus’ eyes lit up as he clearly began to remember the other things that happened last night and he rolled onto Dean’s chest properly. 

“Good morning,” he said, lifting himself up to plant a kiss against Dean’s lips. 

It was short and chaste, both of them seemingly aware of morning breath, but it soothed something in Dean. Assured him that Seamus hadn’t somehow come to regret his decision overnight. 

He ran a hand down Seamus’ back, over his flank, to rest on his arse. “You feeling alright this morning?” he asked. 

Seamus nodded, “Yeah, a little worn, but in a very good way,” he told him with a smirk. 

“Good,” Dean said, and rolled him over, “want to go again?” 

Seamus laughed, and shook his head. “Maybe not right this minute, I’m pretty sure someone asked me out on a date today. I should get ready.”

“Mmm, I’m sure your boyfriend wouldn’t mind,” Dean replied, grinning as he pressed his lips into Seamus’ neck. 

“I don’t doubt it,” Seamus gasped. “But me arse would.” Before Dean could say anything, Seamus kept going, “But you know, I wouldn’t say no to a handjob in the shower… ”

Dean laughed, and started to get up. “Right, you think we’re the only ones in here?”

Seamus shrugged. “I think there’s Quidditch practice and Neville’s herbology project, so there’s a good chance.”

Dean stuck his head out of the curtains and after a moment, not seeing or hearing anyone, he threw them completely open. “Looks like you were right,” he said as he started to stretch.

Just as he was settling back down onto his feet properly, the main door opened and Harry walked in and both Dean and Seamus froze.

“Hey, Dean, sorry mate, forgot my gloves,” he began to rummage in his trunk and Dean shot Seamus a wide-eyed look. What the fuck did they do?

Harry’s trunk lid closed with a bang, startling them both and Harry turned to wave the items in Dean’s direction. “Sorry again, mate, I’ll be off. Oh hey, Seamus.” 

And with that, Harry-Cyclone-Potter was gone. 

“You think he noticed?” Dean asked.

“It’s Harry,” Seamus snorted, as he sat up and swung his legs out of the bed, “of course he didn’t.”

Dean turned back to Seamus. “Do- do you want to tell people about this?”

Seamus met Dean’s eyes and smiled at him. “Of course I want people to know, _but_ ,” his grin grew wicked and Dean recognised the look Seamus got when he was feeling truly mischievous. 

“But?” he asked warily.

“I kinda want to see how long it takes for Harry to click on.” 

Dean snorted, chuckling as Seamus went on

“So how about we just let people realise, confirm it if they ask, and ask them not to tell Harry?”

Dean laughed outright and leant down to give Seamus a kiss. “Alright, that does sound like fun.” He grabbed Seamus’ hands and tugged him from the bed, “Come on, I think I remember you saying something about showers and orgasms?”

Seamus laughed with him, “I love the way your mind works.”

Dean lifted a hand to run it through Seamus’ hair, “And I love you.” 

Seamus’ wide happy grin softened, “I love you too,” he murmured, as he leant up to press his lips against Dean’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed!! <3
> 
> Love ArielSakura


End file.
